


Mouse Trap

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Robin finds a mouse while visiting Alice.
Kudos: 3





	Mouse Trap

Robin held in the scream she wanted to let our. She kept her feet firmly on the floor of her girlfriend's house, wishing she could jump up onto the cofee table; but that was cluttered with a near half solved puzzle and a chess board in mid game.

[Oh come on Robin, you've taken down full grown men!] The logic didn't do much to reassure her. She could handle things with her bow but this was much worse. The mouse scuttled along the edge of the wall. And Robin wanted to impress Alice. Ok, she could kill it. Where was her bow? It was across the room. And robin wasn't taking her eyes off this things with its beady eyes and it's snake like tail that reminded her of something tjat was going to kill her with its venom. She knew it was just a mouse but damn was she afraid of those!

"Nobin, come taste this," Alice offered, finishing up her cooking.

"Jusf a second," Robin's voice betrayed her, letting the sloghtest hint of fear escape. But Alice was distracted and didn't quite notice. "Just have to take care of this mouse first."

"Where's the mouse?" Alice loved mice. They'd visted her in the tower at times. And had always been very kind to her.

"Over here. I'll set up the mouse trap," Robin offered, maybe secretly hopung Alice would tell her there was already one set somewhere, still not taking her eyes off the creature. Couldn't it just run iutside on it's own? "To get rid of this mouse."

Alice looked over. Her mood quickly changing from curioisty to was that almost anger? Robin almost couldn't tell what Alice looked like angry. Or was she hurt?

"You'll do no such thing!" To Alice the mouse was a friend. Someone that deserved her respect rhe same way they'd never tried to hurt her. And she'd learned at some point in her adventires that mouse traps were fatal traps.

Robin let out a look of confusion. Did Alice want to handle it herself? She was pretty tough herself.

"Sorry? Do you already have some set somewhwre."

"No, why would I?"

"To make sure mice don't come in your house?" Robin offered. Her explanation not at all making sense to Alice.

Alice walked over and picked up the mouse.

"Why would I want him not to? He just wants a friend."

Oh gods Alice was gonna make her be nice to the mouse. Robin kind lf preferred the troll, honestly.

Alice glanced back at the mouse, petting him. How Alice knew it was a male was beyond her. "Would you like a bit of food to take with you?"

Robin was ststing for dinner, Alice was talking to thr mouse. So much for impressing her.

Alice gave the animal a bit of food and sent him on his way.

Alice made it pretty damn ckear as they ate that her house was a safe place for animals and there would never been any traps at all. Robin forgot to mention she was afraid of mice and just hoped she wouldn't run into many

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I saw from enixamyram.


End file.
